


Crazy Love

by lebeaus



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: ANOTHER Proposal fic? Its more likely than you think, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sometimes....... men who are grown...... cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebeaus/pseuds/lebeaus
Summary: Ted was sitting on the couch watching some mundane show very intensely, so Booster decided to have some fun with him. He walked over as quietly as he possibly could, leaned over, and gently rested his chin on the mess of curly brown hair on top of Ted’s head. Ted shifted just barely and lifted a hand to touch whatever had just landed on his head. He looked up when his hand made contact with Booster’s face and a pleasant smile spread across his face.





	Crazy Love

Ted was sitting on the couch watching some mundane show very intensely, so Booster decided to have some fun with him. He walked over as quietly as he possibly could, leaned over, and gently rested his chin on the mess of curly brown hair on top of Ted’s head. Ted shifted just barely and lifted a hand to touch whatever had just landed on his head. He looked up when his hand made contact with Booster’s face and a pleasant smile spread across his face. 

“Whatcha watchin’?” Booster asked, climbing over the back of the couch and settling down next to Ted.

“It’s called ‘How It’s Made’. It’s a very interesting show.” Ted replied, putting an arm around Booster’s shoulders.

Booster leaned in to Ted’s side and stared at the screen as it showed machines warping and shaping metal. He watched as the metal joined other pieces of machinery and eventually became a car. Suddenly he became aware of Ted’s eyes staring at the side of his head. He turned his head and made eye contact with his boyfriend.

“Ted? You’re staring, are you okay?” Booster inquired, vaguely worried. Ted stared at Booster a lot recently but he never really questioned it, instead he just accepted it as a new quirk of his. Ted’s face reddened and he looked away, smiling. Booster mentally shrugged, opting to just pass it off as Ted admiring him like he sometimes did.

About 15 minutes of cuddling later Booster heard an unfamiliar ding from their kitchen. Ted quickly sat up and headed towards the noise as Booster grumbled and then sprawled out across the couch. After a few minutes of trying to ignore the clanging and crashes coming from the kitchen Booster sat up and looked over the couch and across their apartment to the kitchen. There was Ted, blue oven mitts on, trying his damndest to get a loaf of bread out of their only good bread pan. Booster sighed and rolled off the couch. 

Booster quickly made his way over to Ted “Here, let me help.” He said, grabbing a cloth off the sink and a butter knife out one of the many drawers Ted had left open. Ted stood for a second and then let Booster try his hand at getting the bread out. Booster managed to slide the knife around the edges of the bread pan and easily remove the bread. 

“Okay! Thank you, now go sit down at the table and I’ll get everything over there.” Ted said, pushing Booster over to his seat at the table. Booster watched Ted frantically remove platters of food from the counters and place them delicately on the table in front of him. When he was done he stood there and admired his work for a moment, and then went and got a bottle of wine and some glasses. He poured them both a glass and sat down.

The pair got food on their plates, everything except the bread. Ted cut himself a slice and then offered to cut Booster a slice. Booster agreed and Ted’s face lit up. He quickly cut Booster a piece and handed it to him, staring directly at his face. 

Booster furrowed an eyebrow at him and took the bread, putting it on his plate as he got some butter for it. Ted cleared his throat loudly as he put the butter on the bread, which made Booster look up at him quizzically. Ted looked down at the bread, but Booster decided it was just Ted being a little odd for some reason. 

He picked up the bread to take a bite and...“Boost! No!” Ted shouted, reaching across the table to smack the bread out of Booster’s hand. The bread fell onto his plate with a ‘clack!’ which, in Booster’s opinion, was a very unbreadly sound.

Now Booster was a little irritated, and kinda freaked out. “Theodore Stephen Kord, what did you put in this loaf of bread?” He asked, picking up the bread and inspecting it closely. Ted just watched him anxiously as he picked apart the bread and uncovered his little surprise. Booster held up a ring, one that had been baked right into the slice of bread Ted had given him. 

Booster held it out to Ted “Lose something?”

Ted laughed a little, standing up “No. It's there on purpose.” 

Booster’s face contorted “Why the hell would you… what’re you doing?” 

Ted was on one knee now, and he took Booster’s hand in his “Booster, we’ve been friends since the moment we met, and boyfriends for what feels like forever. We’ve been to hell and back together, sometimes it felt literal. But we’ve always stuck together. But things aren’t permanent until you make them, so… Booster Jon Gold, Booster… will you do me the honor of being my husband.” 

Booster stared at him, his eyes slowly starting to water “Ted… did you really bake a wedding ring into a loaf of bread… as a marriage proposal?” 

Ted’s heart skipped a beat, he started to worry “Uh, I thought it’d be romantic. I’m really hoping it was because I learned how to cook for this.”

Booster’s nose was starting to run, tears were beginning to roll down his cheeks.

“Boost your n-“ 

“Shut up I know” he sniffed, getting out of his chair and kneeling down in front of Ted. He hugged his boyfriend. “Of course I will Teddy, of course.” Booster put his head on Ted’s shoulder, closed his eyes, and just cried for a minute. 

Ted held him close and cried too. They stayed there for awhile, just holding each other. Then Booster slowly began to get back up and sat back down at the table, ring on his finger and a huge smile on his face. They ate and talked about their future, how they’d tell their friends, if they both got best men, if Guy and Bruce didn’t accept being their best men who they’d pick, and of course, who’d be the ringbearer.


End file.
